


I meant fisting

by rinjob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dusting, overall weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan types the wrong thing and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I meant fisting

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the fake fan squad smh

Phil's phone buzzed in the pocket of his too black jeans as he scrolled through images of various things.

His eyes squinted at the brightness as he pulled it from his pocket and read the screen. 

1 new text: Dan  
Hey, i wanna try dusting. 

Phil squinted harder, dusting? Phil knew Dan wasn't one for cleaning but hey if the t.v was getting pretty dusty.

He shrugged it off as Dan being Dan and pulled on his space jacket, out the door and into the cool night.

When Phil returned home the apartment was oddly quiet minus a few muffled moans. Phil perked his ears up at this and made his way into Dan's room sneaking a peek at what the boy was up to.

Phil wasn't quite expecting a naked Dan hard and ready sprawled out on his bed.

Dan paused his strokes, surprised at Phil's entrance, but his face softened once his eyes met Phil's. 

"Hey," he smirked. "what's in the bag?"

Phil blinked. Oh yeah, the bag. He tore his eyes off Dan's leaking member to the bag in his hand. "It's the feather duster you requested."

Dan's face scrunched up, "I- what?"

Phil swallowed, trying to maintain his gaze with Dan. "You texted me and said you wanted to try dusting?" It came out more as a question.

Dan stared at Phil for a few moments before slowly reaching for his phone. Phil watched as he saw Dan's eyebrows scrunch then his mouth slowly start to tilt upward as his whole body shook.

After he was done with his laughing fit he wiped his eyes and gave Phil a stony expression, his face serious. "I meant to type i want to try fisting."

Now it was Phil's turn to laugh. "How do you type dusting instead of fisting?" Phil cried, clutching his sides.

Dan pouted, "Phil, i'm serious."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Phil sat down on the edge of the bed pulling the tan feather duster out of the bag and frowning at it. "I'm not letting six dollars go to waste."

"Then i'll dust the table come on fist me Phil i'm horny." Dan begged, reaching for Phil.

Phil grinned slyly, "I have a better idea." 

Dan tilted his head slightly as Phil threw his shirt off in a rush, pushing Dan onto his back.

The twinkle in Phil's eyes was as evident as ever and Dan swore he was seeing stars. He knew this side of Phil, and there was no getting out of it now. Not that he wanted to.

Phil reached pulling off his own shirt, a look of pure hunger in his eyes, every aspect of his being, overtaken by kinky desires. 

The time it took to get both their pants off was tiresome but in the end they successfully wiggled their way out and were fully naked wrapped up in each others presence.

Phil reached behind his back grabbing the feather duster, he gently began to run the feather duster down the side of Dan's face then back up again, the little prickles making the hairs on Dan's arms stand.

He then ran it all over the rest of Dan's face, down his neck, over his chest, he stopped to play with his nipples. Teasing them with the little feathers and making Dan giggle.

When he got to his stomach Phil had to stop to allow Dan time to calm down as he is extremely ticklish there.

Phil slowly made his way down Dan's v-line and to his private's taking most time on them untill Dan was hard again.

He ran it over his smooth slim legs down to his toes taking it in between each little one.  
Making his way back up, he reached his destination. Stopping back at Dan's private's he ran it slowly over Dan's member taking in every little gasp and shudder.

"Hey, Dan."

Dan looked up, his mind still hazy but coherent enough.

"Your asshole looks a little dusty."

Dan scoffed, shooting Phil a horrified yet aroused looked.

Phil winked, "On your hands and knees, love."

Dan obeyed, wiggling his ass in the air and smirking as he felt Phil's palm hit hard against it.

"Don't be such a tease, Daniel."

Dan sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the light ends of the feather duster tickle his bum.

He could practically hear Phil smirk behind, twirling the feather duster lightly so it circled his entrance.

"God, phil. Please. Just do it already!"

Phil's smirk widened as he slowly plunged the feather duster deep inside Dan's asshole.

Dan let out a content mewl as he felt the sensations of a million little feathers tickling his insides.

"Move it. Please."

Phil began slowly swirling the feather duster around, pulling it in and out getting gradually faster and faster.

The sensation was sending Dan on an ecstasy trip as he felt himself begin to reach the edge.

Phil moaned, moving the duster side to side in a swift motion hitting Dan in his sweet spot as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Phil-I'm gonna-"

Phil started going faster, jerking the duster left and right, up and down, until Dan was screamimg his name. 

Phil watched as Dan's face twisted up in pleasure and got a thought.

He waited for Dan to come down from his high untill he was laying back down when he grabbed the feather duster and began dusting up the come gathered on Dan's stomach. 

Dan stared in awe and slight confusion as Phil got that twinkle in his eye again and without even a thought shoved the duster into Dan's mouth.

Dan's eyes watered immedietly at the fiery tickling sensation.

"Suck." Phil commanded.

Dan swallowed, choking on the tiny hairs and started gagging.

"Come on, love. You can do it."

Dan nodded and began sucking and licking around the feather duster feeling the hairs on his tongue tickle the back of his throat. 

"Good job. I'm so proud." Phil cooed, pulling out the duster and chucking it on the floor.

He wrapped Dan up in his arms and lay him down, kissing the back of his head before whispering,

"Dusting is love, dusting is life."


End file.
